Storm (Pryde of the X-Men)
| pxm = all | voice = Andi Chapman | other = MAU }} :Storm is from the Non MAU episode. Storm is a and part of the . She is of African descent. Biography The early history of Storm, and her real name, is unknown. found Storm and made her part of his X-Men along with , , , , and . Storm and the X-Men were training in the when arrived at the . She had been creating a storm and flying around. When they were done Xavier invited his X-Men up to the control room to meet Kitty. Nightcrawler was the first, but his appearance frightened the newcomer and she phased through the controls into the Danger Room. She is caught by Colossus and comforted by the others, except Wolverine. It seemed he did not feel the young girl was up to being an X-Man. In retaliation Storm created a small cloud over Wolverine and soaked him. At that time a red alarm went off signaling a mutant threat. Cyclops, Colossus, Storm, and Dazzler got into the Blackbird while Wolverine and Nightcrawler followed in a smaller jet. Together they flew off towards the . Unbeknownst to them, and Xavier's step-brother wait until the team leave then attack the mansion. Meanwhile, at the Observatory members and had s while searching for coordinates for the . The X-Men arrived and Colossus attempted to attack Blob without success. Pyro attacked the heroes but Storm countered with wind. When the fires died down there were no sign of either villain. Police show up outside so the heroes left before they were blamed for the attack. The X-Men arrived back at the mansion and pulled Xavier out from under a pile of rubble. Colossus picked up Xavier while Cyclops used his eye beams to clear a table so that he could receive medical treatment. Xavier then used his powers to find discover what Magneto was doing. On Magneto had successfully installed the and was diverting the Scorpio Comet towards Earth. It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants could rule. The power of the energy involved knocked Xavier to the ground. Xavier told his X-Men of Magneto's plan and that they had to stop it. Kitty wanted to come but both Wolverine and Xavier agreed that she should stay as she had not been trained yet. Kitty refused to be left behind and followed. The Blackbird made its way to Asteroid M while listening to a news broadcast on the comet. The X-Men got into and found an airlock. After they were gone Xavier asked Kitty to come out, knowing she's been there the entire time. Kitty insisted that she go along, as it's her planet to. Cyclops blasted his way through the airlock and Storm helped to keep the atmosphere in while the rest tracked down Magneto. When the comet was diverted towards the asteroid, and the Brotherhood left for Earth, all the X-Men excluding Nighcrawler headed back towards the Blackbird. Xavier kept the Blackbird on a viewscreen that Nightcrawler could see. Xavier told him that he must teleported aboard at the very last second. Unfortunately Nightcrawler waited too long and the comet hit the asteroid. Luckily Nightcrawler did teleport away but into the vacuum of space. But he was entering the atmosphere and would have burned up. The X-Men hurried to get the grappling beam on him. Nightcrawler disappeared just before the beams could latch onto him. They heard a banging noise from the back and went to investigate to find Nightcrawler alive and well. Kitty thanked Nightcrawler for his heroism. Storm asked Wolverine if he was wrong. He said that Kitty is still no X-Man. Not yet anyways. Powers Storm can control the weather. This allows her to create large gusts and even fly. She can fill up the entire Danger Room or just make a small cloud to cover one person. Her powers are so strong she can counter the vacuum of space. Background Storm is voiced by Andi Chapman. Storm was not given a name in this episode. In the comics her name is Ororo Munroe. Storm's outfit is based on the costume she first used. By the time the episode was produced, she had been wearing black leather and a mohawk as seen on Storm of the Age of Apocalypse timeline seen on . External links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Ororo Munroe (Earth-8919) at Marvel Database *Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Heroes (Pryde of the X-Men)